Feverish Predicaments: Kiba's POV
by lagseeing1123
Summary: Kiba was taking a shower when he suddenly heard a moan coming from the corner of the locker room. A version of Feverish Predicaments of MixkaRules18, written in the point of view of Kiba. AU. Rated M. Yaoi. Lemon. KibaNaru. First person POV. Oneshot. Complete.


Feverish Predicaments: Kiba's POV

Kiba was taking a shower when he suddenly heard a moan coming from the corner of the locker room. A version of Feverish Predicaments of MixkaRules18, written in the point of view of Kiba. AU. Rated M. Yaoi. Lemon. KibaNaru. First person POV. Oneshot. Complete.

Feverish Predicaments: Kiba's POV

"Alright, ladies! One more lap then hit the showers!"

I turned my head as Coach Sarutobi yelled loudly to us. My other classmates looked dreadful. Most of them looked relieved that it was the last lap while others were still complaining that they had to run one more lap. I on the other hand didn't mind the running. I'm the star quarterback of the school and even P.E. class can serve as training.

I was the first to finish the lap, the others still halfway. I asked Coach Sarutobi if I he'd let me go for five extra rounds and he just shrugged. So I continued with my jog and I saw my classmates heading for the showers. We still have two periods before the day ends.

While continuing my remaining laps, I couldn't help but notice how Naruto was looking at me again. He was trying to be discreet but sometimes I do notice him. And why would I not notice him? I kind of have my own little crush on him too. Well, too, 'cause even if he doesn't tell it to me, I know he likes me too. And I don't think of it that way just because Naruto's openly gay. Sometimes I hear gossips and when someone stares at you like a piece of meat, you know he wants you, right?

He eventually headed for the showers as I completed the 1st lap of the 5 laps I wanted to do. I was getting a bit tired so I couldn't finish the laps as quick and by my 4th lap, some of my classmates were already leaving the showers. They were quick to take one. By the time I finish the 5th lap, I was exhausted. I headed straight for the locker room where my other classmates were either dressing up, or already dressed up and ready to leave. I opened the locker I used and drank my sports drinks until it was empty. I stripped naked, got my towel and wrapped it around my waist and headed for the shower stalls. As I entered, I saw a glimpse of Naruto as he headed back in the locker room. Well, too bad he's already finished. Would have been nice to see his cute ass. The shower room has dividers but it was open so you could still see the back sides, or for the bolder ones, their dicks if they ever didn't care walking around fully naked in the shower room.

I gotta admit that was one of the harder parts of being bisexual.

It appeared Naruto was the last one to come out the shower room, leaving it all to myself. After hanging the towel over the divider of the stall I went in, I opened the shower and let the warm water fall all over me, feeling it take away my tiredness.

Liquid soap and shampoo was already provided by the school so I just used the one in the stall. It has a refreshing scent. I scrubbed my body with it, forming a lot of suds and by the time I was finished washing my upper body, I heard a soft moan from the corner of the entire shower room. My head snapped up to the direction of the moan and I yelled, "Who the fuck is there?"

I thought I was already alone. Why would someone be moaning in the shower room? Were they peeking at me? I almost forgot that my ass was all exposed because the stalls didn't have doors. Now I gotta catch this peeping-tom. I turned the shower off and got out of the stall. I asked once again who it was but got no answer.

Looking at the entrance to the shower room, I saw a shadow. What a poor way of hiding. I ran towards it to catch the voyeur but before I could get there, he bolted towards the exit.

"Gotcha bitch!" I yelled as I finally saw the culprit. I couldn't recognize him immediately because he was running as fast as he could but that turned out against his favor as his leg hit one of the benches and fell down. He groaned in pain as he grabbed his shin and I finally saw who it was.

Naruto.

When he was done minding the pain on his leg, he finally looked behind and I heard him gasp.

"H-hey, Kiba. How are you?" he asked nervously.

Well, how am I? Surprised, and yet not so much. I didn't expect Naruto to like me so much that he'd peek at me while I'm showering, but knowing that it was him, I didn't think I'd mind. I gave him a smirk.

"So you were peeking on me, Naruto? While I'm flattered, I must ask why the fuck were you watching me shower?" I asked in such a way that I would usually respond.

His face turned red. I could see that he couldn't find the focus to look me in the eye. Then that's when I saw how my dick was just a mere inches away from him face. He was sat on the ground which made him eye level to it and it must be hard for him to keep his gaze away.

"Well… as I'm sure you know, I'm gay." he finally spoke. "You're a v-very attractive guy- and I-I…"

I laughed at his answer. I didn't expect him to straightforwardly say that to me. "Is that it? You have a little crush on me and you just wanted a peek?"

He just nodded, lost for words maybe. I squatted down to face him eye level but as I did, I saw that the towel wrapped around his waist has fallen off, letting me see his dick standing in attention. I thought my face must have turned hot, not seeing another guy's dick this close before, a rock hard one at that. I immediately turned my gaze away from it and looked him straight in the eye.

That's when an idea came to mind, and it wasn't pure.

I wanted him. Right then and there. I was leaning closer and closer to him, our lips almost touching.

It felt like I lost control of myself and before I knew it, words I wouldn't think I would say came right off my mouth.

"Well, here's the thing. I've been thinking about trying to play the other team for a little while now." I said. It was only partly true but I had to say that, even though I've known for a long time that I like guys too, if not even more than girls. "While I don't appreciate you peeping on me, I think you'd be a great person to… experiment with."

"R-Really?"

I chuckled. Of all the things he could say, that was his response.

"Kind of. Plus, not to sound rapey, but you don't have much of a choice." I said, before leaning over him as I whispered sultrily. "Let's make a deal. Let me fuck you. Here, in the showers, and I won't tell a single soul that you're a peeping tom."

I know it was a forceful demand, a blackmail of some sort, but I don't even know what made me say that. I just wanted him so much. The two of us being both naked didn't help one bit.

Naruto looked to his side, probably thinking about this unfair proposal. He was definitely gonna say no and I was prepared to drop the proposal if he refused. I'm not that kind of guy to force someone to something they didn't want.

After a few seconds, he looked back at me. I was prepared for him to say 'no'.

"Deal. I assume you want to top?" he said.

I looked at him, shocked. Did he really just say deal? And that he was asking if I wanted to top? I wasn't even that serious with the stuff I said to him.

But he wanted it. His reply didn't sound forced. He wanted it, just as bad as me. I couldn't let this opportunity go to waste. I smiled at him and nodded. The two of us got up from the floor and made our way back to one of the shower stalls. I couldn't help myself anymore and turned him around, kissing him on the lips. He instantly kissed back.

My heart was racing so fast. I finally got to kiss him, the boy that I've been thinking about for the past few months. It felt so right. I couldn't control myself and pushed my tongue against his lips which opened for me.

I, the star quarterback, was French kissing Naruto, another guy, and I loved it. I pushed him against the wall and kissed him even harder. Naruto was moaning softly but then I felt him push me a bit and pull away from our kiss, leaving me confused.

"Enough of that. We need to make this quick or someone might walk in on us. And we both know you don't want that." he said.

It was true though. As much as I wanted to prolong this, there was still the next class that might come in a few minutes from now. I nodded to him, and as if on instinct, flipped him so that he was facing the wall. I nudged his legs apart with my knees and aligned my raging erection with his entrance and pushed, making him yelp out.

"Not dry you idiot!"

He looked at me with a slightly irritated face and that was when I realized what I just did. I couldn't believe I forgot that I needed to prep him. It wasn't a girl I was fucking. It was another guy.

I saw him stick three fingers inside his mouth, coating them with his saliva. The sight made my dick twitch. I couldn't help but imagine that it was my dick instead of his fingers that was inside his mouth. I wanted so badly for him to give me a blowjob, but we didn't have time.

Shaking those thoughts away, I saw that he already had those three fingers inside his ass and was stretching it in preparation for me. I heard him groan and it looked like he was getting lost in fingering his ass. I knew that I should let him prepare it properly but time wasn't on our side. I ripped his hand away without warning.

"Enough. You said so yourself that we needed to hurry, right?"

He nodded and positioned himself against the wall, bending a bit to further stick his ass out. I spit largely over my right hand and slathered it over my dick. I guided it against his entrance and pushed, steadily until I was able to go all the way inside.

Jashin, he was tight.

I couldn't hold myself and I started thrusting in and out of him hard. His once soft moans became louder. I held tightly around his waist for support, driving into him even harder. That was when he screamed, "Again!" His back arched and I knew that I probably hit his sweet spot. My thrusts got even harder and faster into that one spot and his moans got louder and more frequent.

In a few moments, I felt him squeezing hard on my dick as he came hard on the wall. That tight grip on my dick had me following soon, sinking my teeth on his shoulder as I moaned loudly in the midst of my climax. Each intensely pleasurable pulse in my dick shot loads and loads of my cum inside him, coating his insides with the warm liquid which I too could feel. When the high of my orgasm has passed, I pulled out my softening dick and saw my cum dripping out of his cute puckered hole and down the inside of his thighs.

He slumped against the wall, panting hard. "So I guess we're good now?"

I chuckled and turned him around to face me. The moment I saw that beautiful face of his again, I had myself kissing him. It wasn't the aggressive kiss I gave before. This one was gentle. I wanted him to feel reassured. I pulled him close to me.

"Truth be told, I've had my eye on you for a while, Naruto. I knew you've liked me since the beginning of this year. I just never had the chance to ever get with you. However, now that this just happened, I don't plan on letting you go." I confessed to him.

He gave a shocked look on his face. "Does this mean..?"

I should have let him finish, but I think I already knew what he was going to say. I nodded and pulled him even closer. He hugged me tight and buried his nose in the crook of my neck.

"Thank you." he said. I gave him a light pat on the back and we stayed like that for a moment. We couldn't do it forever though else risk getting caught. We parted, got back into the locker area and got dressed. We were already 20 minutes late to the next period, but I was able to make an excuse to the teacher that I tended to Naruto's shin which he busted when he tripped on the bench. Well, he did have a scratch over it but nothing to deep.

All I could think of during the last period was Naruto, of how much I wished we could have just ditched the remaining classes and went home to my place. I never thought that what happened earlier would happen. But I was happy it did, even though I didn't plan on getting with him in that way. The boring period went on and when it finally finished, I got up quickly and went straight for my locker to store my heavy books. We didn't have practice for football today, and while my teammates asked me if I wanted to hang out when I passed by them in the hallway, I immediately declined and said I had other plans.

And of course, what other plan was there?

There he was, standing in front of his locker and when he was done placing his stuff, he finally noticed me standing just around the corner. I gave him a wink and he made his way over to me.

There was a moment of silence between us, probably because both of us were remembering what happened just over an hour ago. I however, managed to speak up first.

"So I was hoping you could come over to my place today. Whatcha say?"

He nodded eagerly. I felt so happy in that moment. Without thinking of it, I took his hand as we exited the school. In that moment, I didn't even care about the glances and whispers we were receiving. I could just think about it some other time. All I knew is that here I was, holding Naruto's hand and today was the start of something special.

END.

A/N:

I wanted so badly to write this down. I've read MixkaRules18's Feverish Predicaments so many times and I just felt that I needed to write Kiba's point of view. (I'm sorry I didn't ask for your permission MixkaRules18 to write this down, but I hope you understand. I really thank you for writing down Feverish Predicaments from the plot I sent you, even if KibaNaru in not as popular as other pairings.)

So there it is, a version of Feverish Predicaments as told by Kiba.

(For any of you wondering why it's titled Feverish Predicaments, it's an error in my part. I originally sent MixkaRules18 an entirely different plot at first, but they couldn't write a Narutoverse fanfic, so I gave an AU plot. When they asked me what I would like to be the title, I mistakenly thought of the first plot I sent, so I gave 'Feverish Predicaments' as one of the choice. (The original plot was about Naruto in heat, that's why it's called feverish. This plot was from Fireball Fuchsia.)

I ended up writing the original plot I sent them myself, and titled it 'A Feverish Predicament' (you can find it in my stories in my profile page). s/12371370/1/A-Feverish-Predicament

If you enjoyed this story, head for MixkaRules18's profile to read the original version of Feverish Predicaments as told in Naruto's point of view.

u/2462556/MixkaRules18

s/12066526/1/Feverish-Predicaments

A review would also be highly appreciated.


End file.
